The Bartender and the Billionare, a tale for Valentine's Day
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda is the new CEO of Triforce Industries, Ike owns his bar The Holy Greil. Read along as these mismatched lovers find out what they really need is each other.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda stepped over the threshold of the dimly lit bar, the Holy Greil, hard day at the office already fading from her mind as she saw the bartender behind the counter. He was laughing with the young man already seated, a joke having just been shared. Zelda kept her eyes on Ike, taking in his spiked midnight blue hair and shirt that almost matched with a small smile as she crept forward. She was glad when the young man's phone rang and Ike turned his eyes to her. "Princess," he said with a sweeping bow and Zelda shook her head with a little laugh.

"If anyone else called me that I'd-"

"Have them beheaded for insulting you your majesty?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she laughed as she sat. "So," he leaned on the counter, a faint cologne she couldn't name washing over her lightly, just enough to tantalize, "bad, terrible, or so bad you want to wipe if from your memory forever?"

"Pretty bad," Zelda sighed and he held up a shot glass. "Several of those."

"Yikes," Ike said as he poured her a shot of whiskey, "and here I thought being a rich kid would make life easy." She took the shot glass and sniffed lightly, the burn in her nose reminding her to not overdo it. Ike watched her, a grin lifting the left corner of his mouth. "So are you going to tell me or should I guess?"

"Your outlandish guessed always make it better," she said and he thought for a second before slapping a hand on the bar.

"Your intern Shulk has just declared his undying, never ending, all consuming love for you?"

"Oh geez," she laughed, almost spilling the shot. "No. Not even close."

"Peach has named you her best friend in the universe and has set you up to marry the ever single Luigi?" he taunted and she scrunched up her face.

"Never in a million years to both," she said with a giggle. She loved this game they played, ever since he started it almost a month ago. The phone rang and he winked at her.

"I still have one guess," he said as he moved to the phone. Zelda downed the shot, hating the burn and taste but wanting an excuse to get him back. He came back a moment later, mischief in those deep eyes she didn't want to admit she loved.

"Oh goddesses," she bit her lower lip lightly, "what has your twisted brain concocted now?" He gave her a very somber look as he leaned on the counter again.

"You've lost all your money betting on the Pokemon fights and are forced to take up doing Bukaki."

"Oh my goddesses Ike!" she howled with laughter and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Really? That's the next step? No in between? I would jump straight to that?"

"Hey you're an all or nothing type," he shrugged and she shook her head.

"You're ridiculous," she said and he stuck his tongue out a little.

"You know you love me," he taunted as he moved to the young man who was now off his phone. Zelda watched Ike joke with him again, heat crawling up her cheeks at what he just said. The man paid and left, pulling out his phone halfway to the door.

"So what really happened?" Ike asked, mixing up something in a glass for her.

"Oh we lost a contract and the board blames me... They keep saying when my father ran the company things worked and now we're fumbling."

"Well," he set a colorful concoction in front of her, "you're a beautiful young woman in a business area that's been controlled by men forever; you threaten them. Personally? I think your boobs make them nervous."

"You just made a comment about my boobs," Zelda laughed and he shrugged.

"Could've said boobies," he replied and she covered her mouth to stifle her nervous giggle as she realized her side was aching.

"I've been here not ten minutes and you've said boobs, boobies, and Bukaki."

"I made you smile, that's what matters," he said and she nodded.

"You always do," she said as she picked up her drink. "Now what's this?"

"A love potion Shulk paid me to make you drink," he waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop that he's a nice guy."

"Who's hot for his boss," he countered and she returned his earlier gesture and stuck out her tongue, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"So what's new with you?" she asked and he just shrugged. "C'mon Ike I tell you _so_ much."

"I'm your bartender, I _listen_. If you want to ask questions," he motioned around them, "we have to change the scenery."

"Please Ike?" she pouted, poking out her lower lip.

"Oh stop that," he sighed dramatically and tapped the bar as he thought. "What to tell... What not to tell? Hmm oh I was unwittingly set up on a date the other night." Zelda froze, not liking where that could go. "I was supposed to meet a friend and he never showed, just this chick."

"What happened?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"I uh... I left," he admitted and Zelda suppressed the urge to sigh in relief. "I paid for the drink I had before she got there and I left. Don't give me a look, she wasn't my type."

"Who is?" Zelda asked and he shrugged. She sipped her drink as she thought. It was fruity, a blend of strawberries and there was just a hint of chocolate liqueur. He knew her so well. "Rosalina?"

"No," he said quickly and Zelda snapped her fingers.

"Peach," she said and he put a hand over his heart.

"Oh yes," he said passionately, "my one and only true love. One day she will leave her fat little husband and we'll be together." Zelda laughed and he shook his head with a grin. "Guess again Princess."

"Samus," Zelda said and Ike got a contemplative look on his face. Zelda scowled, not liking that.

"She's beautiful," he admitted, "but not my type." Zelda felt a wave of relief wash over her and he must've noticed her face because he gave her a little grin. "If the words 'jiggly' and 'puff' come out of your mouth, I'm telling Shulk I've seen your shrine devoted to him." She laughed and shook her head.

"Well then I officially have no idea."

"Are you really that blind Princess?" Ike asked, voice almost sad. The door opened and he turned his attention to the incoming patron. "Snake! Come have a beer my friend."

"Just set me up under the tap," he grumbled gruffly as he moved to the opposite end of the bar as Zelda.

"Uh oh," Ike whispered to her with a slight scowl. "Duty calls," he walked over to Snake, and Zelda watched him fill a chilly mug with frothing beer as Snake began on a tale of woe. She wondered what he meant, and was dying to ask when her phone rang. She pulled it from her designer purse with a groan, knowing who it was without looking at the screen.

"What Link?" she sighed as she answered, eyes on Ike as he put a sympathetic hand on Snake's shoulder.

"Zelda," Link's voice held a hint of panic, "where are you? Dinner with the Mario's starts in ten minutes." Zelda suppressed a groan as she glanced at her platinum watch face, the hands betraying her.

"I'll be there," she said and hung up. She pulled a one hundred rupee note from her purse and hesitated only for a second before pulling out her pen and scribbling her number on the napkin under her drink. As she stood she laid the money on the counter, locking eyes with Ike who scowled but gave her a little wave as she moved to the door.

"Duty calls," she grumbled with a sigh as her chauffeur driven town car pulled up and Link opened the door for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Mario shovel spaghetti in his mouth was never Zelda's idea of a good meal, especially when his eccentric wife Peach was droning on and on about her latest dresses and parasols. Zelda tried to make small talk, tried to be interested in the excited woman's words, but all she could think of was Ike back at the bar, leaning on the counter and teasing her. As casually as she could, Zelda checked her phone, heart leaping at the message from an unknown number. She excused herself from the table, leaving Link to Mario's mercy and moved through the little fancy Italian bistro to the bathroom. She sat on the plush bench, took a deep breath, and opened the text.

'Gee Princess what's up with the 100R?" Zelda bit her lower lip nervously. Had she offended him?

'I just wanted to.' She picked at a loose red thread on the bench, worried.

'Well, I would lie and say that I'm offended but... I think I'll just buy something.'

'What?'

'Don't worry bout it. How's the Shulk love potion working? Oh I might've mixed that wrong... avoid Mario or be overcome with desire for him!' Zelda laughed and put a hand over her mouth.

'I'm having dinner with him and Peach'

'Tell my lover that we'll soon be together and she'll be rid of that fat little plumber!' Zelda barked out a laugh, the noise echoing around the bathroom. 'Seriously though don't. I don't need the drama. All I need is my couch and a movie at this point.'

'What movie?'

'Dunno. Suggestions?'

'Romance?' Zelda bit her lip, hoping it wasn't too much. A little pause in his response made her nervous.

'Romance? Really? No I only watch those when I'm trying to get some.' Zelda scowled, not fond of the idea of him trying to get some. 'Don't be rude to my lover now Princess, go be social.'

'Fine...' Zelda sent and before she could talk herself out of it, she sent, 'Can I call you later?'

'Anytime' the response made her smile and as she slid her phone back into her purse she glanced in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and she knew the big smile on her face wouldn't go away. Ike had made her smile like that since the first day they met and everyday she saw him since.

Dinner with the Marios seemed to drag on forever but finally Zelda was back in her penthouse apartment, the stark modern decor as expensive as it looked. As she sat on her white leather couch she sighed, wondering if it was too early to call Ike. Throwing caution to the wind, she dialed him. It rang twice and her heart thundered when he answered.

"How's my lover?" he asked and Zelda blushed violently until it dawned on her that he meant Peach.

"Oh she's not quite ready to leave her plumber," she said as she kicked off her heels, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Ah well, in time she'll wise up," he said with a dramatic sigh. "So, why'd you wanna call?"

"Uh..." Zelda blushed, trying to think of something, _anything_, and failing.

"Not that I mind," he said with a little chuckle, "I'm just curious."

"I wanted to inform you that your love potion didn't work," she thought up quickly and he laughed. She rubbed her feet together nervously, not sure what else to say.

"Well," he sighed and she heard a voice in the background. "Oh fuck that," he muttered to someone else. "Hey Princess, what's on your royal schedule for tomorrow night?"

"I have a charity benefit for misplaced Gorons..."

"Wow," he chuckled, " I've got a party tomorrow."

"Party?" Zelda paled slightly, heart sinking.

"Yeah. Supposed to be a big deal... Whatever though y'know? Hey," he snapped at someone, "that doesn't go in a... Hey Zelda I gotta go, see you later. No dammit Samus don't-" he hung up and Zelda tried to ignore the spark of jealousy the busty blonde brought on. Zelda stood up and paced, half-tempted to go to the bar and stop the flirtatious woman overly fond of skin-tight jumpsuits from hitting on Ike. She went to her kitchen, stainless steel appliances and marble counters spotless and poured a glass of wine. Her phone buzzed and she checked it quickly.

'My night sucks' from Ike and a second later a photo of him covered in something that looked cold and sticky came in. Zelda smiled at the photo, almost not noticing the blonde mopping up the mess in the background. Despite his face of absolute dismay, Zelda loved the photo and saved it without hesitation.

'Poor you' she sent and sipped her wine, hoping he'd respond.

'Be nice this WAS my favorite shirt before Samus the evil ruined it' he responded and Zelda smiled evilly, glad he wasn't happy with her.

'I'm only nice to people that deserve it' Zelda sent, once again hoping that it wouldn't be too much.

'So I don't deserve my princess being nice to me? Ouch' Zelda's heartbeat quickened. His?

She moved from her kitchen to her bedroom, the black and white comforter calling her name as she set her wine glass down on the table and thought of how to respond to that. Did he mean it the way it sounded? Did he like her in the way she liked him? Zelda pulled up the photo of him, looking at the ridiculously beautiful Samus in the background and sighed heavily. How could he when he worked with her?

With a frustrated groan she slid out of her black suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor in an undignified pile as she unzipped her skirt and kicked it off. She undid the buttons of her crisp white blouse slowly, wishing a certain blue-haired bar owner was there to do the honors. Zelda pondered bathing, a good long soak in her antique claw foot tub always did wonders for her, but as she thought her phone buzzed once more. She picked up the thin device, scowling at Link's message.

'We have a brunch with the Falco Enterprises head tomorrow morning.'

'Who's the boss here?' She tossed her phone on her bed, not caring in that instant if the words were taken wrong or not, her buzzed mind was already demanding sleep. She sat down on her bed, sliding under the expensive comforter with a little moan. Her eyes fluttered closed, loneliness heavy in her heart as she dozed, mind wishing for an arm around her, a breath on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Snuggled under her thread count sheets royalty couldn't afford, Zelda dreamed of the day she walked into the Holy Greil for the first time._It had been a terrible day, one that made her want to throw in the towel and give up. Link had suggested going for a drink, saying he had heard about a bar reopening. So off they went, both grumpy, neither one expecting to find the bar or its new owner to be so memorable. _

_"Welcome to the Holy Greil!" Samus had called as they entered. "What can I getcha?" Zelda had given Link a look, suspicious that he only wanted to go here for the sky blue jumpsuit clad woman. Then Ike walked into view from the back, on his phone and laughing. _

_"...talk to you later man," he had hung up, those beautiful eyes locking with hers for the first time. A grin twitched up the corner of his lips and Zelda immediately felt nervous, resisting the urge to check her hair. "Hi," he said simply, and that was all it took, "come on and sit." He patted the bar and Zelda moved to oblige. _

_"I thought this place was closed," Link had said, and Zelda couldn't help but just stare at the blue haired man. _

_"It did close when my father died, I just reopened it. My mother demanded that I do so, apparently my former lifestyle was a bit too reckless for her tastes."_

_"What did you do formerly?" Zelda asked and he gave her a grin, one filled with mischief and trouble in all the right ways. _

_"Wouldn't you like to know," he taunted and then held out a hand. "The name's Ike," Zelda shook the rough hand, a hand forged in years of hard living and for a moment she forgot to offer her name. _

_"Zelda," she finally managed and his grin grew slightly suspicious. _

_"You're the new CEO of T.I. right? Bet that's why you're here. Rough day?"_

_"You have no idea," Zelda laughed and he leaned on the counter. _

_"Pick your poison and tell me about it." In her dream Zelda could smell that faint cologne, something unlike any other she had ever smelled. _


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda jolted awake the next morning, her alarm demanding she wake up. She ran a hand slowly through her hair, trying to remember what she had going today. She remembered Ike's party invite and groaned slightly, also recalling falling asleep before texting him back. She grabbed her phone, silenced her alarm, and looked at his last message. "...'my princess..'". It made her smile in a way nothing else could.

The day eased along as if it were poured through molasses. Every minute took an hour, every meeting a lifetime. Finally Zelda heard a nervous throat clearing and looked up from a file. "Yes Shulk?" she asked and the young man gave her a shy smile.

"Someone sent you this," he held out a rose, a notecard dangling from a ribbon. Raising an eyebrow, Zelda held out a hand for the rose and Shulk handed it over. A beautiful soft pink rose, the very tips fading white like snow. It was her favorite, a genetic oddity that was hard to find. She checked the card, a smile on her lips for the first time all day.

'A rose for you, my princess'. Zelda bit her lower lip, completely oblivious to Link coming around her desk to read the card.

"Who the hell calls you princess?" he asked, pulling Zelda from her thoughts. "Better question: who knows you well enough to know those are your favorite roses and calls you princess?" Zelda turned to him, a smile as big as the sunrise on her face and he shook his head. "Ike," he said and the blush that crawled up her cheeks made him chuckle. "Really Zelda?"

"Oh don't you dare," Zelda fired back before he could judge her. She held up a finger, "Malon," she held up another, "Midna," another, "Ilia-"

"Enough," he said, knocking her hand down. Zelda checked her watch, almost leaping from her chair to see that it was five o'clock. "Goron benefit!" Link called and she smiled at him as she moved to the elevator.

"I won't forget," she promised as he followed her. She could feel his eyes on her as she excitedly pressed the button, willing the elevator to her quicker.

"Zelda," he he turned her to face him, "are you seriously in love with this guy?"

"I don't know..." she answered and the doors opened. She floated inside, fingers wrapped around her rose tightly. "I feel like he understands me and he doesn't judge me, he always makes me smile, he's smart, goddesses Link he's _gorgeous_..." she trailed off, noticing Link's goofy grin. "What?"

"Ike and Zelda sitting in a tree," he sang out the old childhood rhyme and she shoved him lightly. "Have you spent any time with him outside of the bar?"

"I talked to him on the phone last night and I think he was going to invite me to a party tonight but the benefit-"

"Which starts at seven sharp," Link reminded sternly and Zelda sighed dramatically.

"I won't forget I promise," she said and Link smiled.

"I hope he's a good guy Zelda, you deserve one."

Zelda stepped into the bar, smile faltering at the sight of Samus behind the counter. "Hiya," she smiled, "what can I getcha?"

"Ike's not here?" Zelda asked and Samus shook her head.

"Nope, it's his birthday so he took today off. It's a shame," she twirled slowly, her dark blue skin tight jumpsuit making Zelda scowl, "wore it just for him. Anyway if you needed something you can try calling him but don't expect much. He made it sound like he was gonna be busy all day." Zelda nodded and pulled out her phone, internally groaning. His birthday? How could she have missed that? She dialed as she walked out of the bar, listening to it ring and ring before his voicemail picked up.

"Hey this is Ike, leave a message," followed by a beep.

"Hey it's me," she said softly, "uh I've got the benefit tonight but I'd like to talk when you get a chance. Call me I guess..." she hung up, eyes falling to her perfect rose in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

It was well after midnight when Zelda got home, stumbling in with sore feet. "Fashionable be damned," she grumbled as she kicked off the offensive heels. She collapsed on her couch, thankful the benefit had been a success, one she had paid for completely out of pocket to ensure all proceeds went exactly where they were supposed to. Her cream colored dress was feeling stifling and Zelda fumbled with the dainty zipper, once more wishing someone else was there with her. She finally got the tiny silver pull and yanked in frustration, which naturally made the dress rip. "Oh come on!" she ripped the dress off, tossing it to the side, plotting giving it a proper Viking funeral in her fireplace.  
She heard her phone buzz and she stalked to her purse, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her annoyed mind. A message from Ike was all she needed to forget about all the frustrations of the day. 'Still up?'

'Maybe' she sent back and a moment later her phone rang. "Hey," she answered.

"Hey!" She blushed, recognizing already he was at least slightly inebriated. "Sorry I missed your call, this is my first moment alone all day."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday-"

"Oh stop," he said with a dramatic sigh, "you've barely known me a month and I don't talk about me much."

"Well still I could've done something," Zelda said, feeling bad.

"I know," he laughed, "damn those gorons and their terrible plight, ruining my already unimportant day. It's fine. Did you uh, get my thing for you?"

"My rose?" she offered and bit her lower lip. "Yes I did thank you I love it."

"Good, told you I was gonna buy something with that ridiculous tip you left... How was your day?"

"Boring and lonely," she said and mentally slapped herself when she realized lonely slipped out.

"Lonely? Lonely how?" he asked and Zelda paused. "C'mon Princess I can almost see you biting your lower lip, what do you mean?"

"I guess I just got used to seeing you," she admitted softly and he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm a free therapist that serves alcohol, I'm a god among men really," he said with a laugh and Zelda chuckled at his joke. "All joking aside though... I missed you too."

"Really?" she asked.

"I know you're not that blind," he taunted. "I'm not that subtle. Ah shit they noticed my absence-"

"Ike!" Zelda heard a horde shout in the background.

"C'mon Ike," a man's voice right by the phone and Ike making an annoyed scoff made Zelda smile, "call your girl later right now we have stuff to do!" The phone hung up and Zelda would have scowled but the man had called her his girl. Right now all she could manage was a smile a mile wide as she laid down on her couch. A photo came through and she opened it with a laugh. Ike and another blue haired young man, this one with longer hair that hung by his eyes. They were grinning like fools, Ike dressed in a deep blue button down shirt, dark jeans, and the other dressed in a lighter blue shirt. 'Best buds in school and now, me and Marth' read the attached message and Zelda smiled.

'You look good tonight' she sent in response. Not a moment later she got a response.

'I bet you do as always... How does one go about getting a pic of the princess?' Zelda looked down at her current state of undress, blushing.

'One has to take one' she taunted.

'I'm emboldened by alcohol and tempted to say give me your location and I'll get my photo.' She laughed, surprised at his boldness.

'Hylian Arms, top floor penthouse, can't miss it'

'Seriously?'

'Yes' Zelda sent.


	6. Chapter 6

Moment of sheer daring fading, Zelda leapt to her feet and bolted to her closet. She shoved her work clothes aside, knowing she didn't have anything other than that. She moved to her dresser, opening a silver handled drawer to reveal silky nightgowns. She groaned slightly, not sure what his intentions were, not sure what would be appropriate to wear... She shook her head, pulling a deep blue almost sheer nightgown she had bought after meeting Ike from the drawer and slipped it on. She brushed out her hair, letting the brown silky strands hang as they wanted. If he was bold enough to show up, she was bold enough to take it a step farther.

She stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror she had in her bathroom. The nightgown was short, maybe a four inch inseam if you were generous, and she felt a little nervous wearing it. A knock on her door startled her and she ran to it, heart leaping into her throat. She paused, biting on her lip once more as she smoothed her hair. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slightly.

There stood Ike, a grin on his lips as he saw her peeking out the door. "Hi," he said and she opened the door farther, standing behind it to hide her outfit. "Wow," he said as he stepped in, eyes taking in the decor, "you uh... Nice place, makes my little studio apartment look like a joke." She shut the door and he turned to her, his eyes widening in shock before he recovered with a nervous grin.

"You got here pretty quick," she said as she twirled slowly, "hope this is okay."

"Yeah," he laughed, shaking his head, "nothing wrong with that." She blushed, feeling his eyes roam over her and she twirled again.

"So..." she stepped up to him, "happy birthday."

"If you're wearing this because it's my birthday I'm gonna start celebrating it everyday," he said softly, hands moving as if he wanted to reach out to her, but he paused. Zelda knew she was closer to him now than ever before, bodies mere inches apart. A smile, nervous and unsure, spread across his lips. He cleared his throat and stepped back, nervously shaking his head. He pulled his phone from his pocket and Zelda realized it was buzzing. He looked at the screen and ignored the call before sliding it back into his pocket. "I forgot why I was coming over," he admitted with a little chuckle. "I think seeing you in that's to blame." Zelda blushed and he stepped back up to her, closing the gap between them and pulling her chin up. Without a word he pressed his lips to hers, a gentle kiss that begged for more. It caught Zelda off-guard, her heart thundered and she tensed. He pulled his lips away before she could recover and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled and he moved to her door.

"Ike!" she moved to follow him, but he was already out the door. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed by what she knew he had to assume was a rejection that she never meant. She grabbed her phone and called him, sighing as it went to his voicemail. She didn't know what to say, so she hung up and tossed her phone on the couch in annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day dawned too early for Zelda and as she was driven to the office, Link was already droning on about the busy day ahead of her. "...Zelda are you listening?" he sighed and she looked up at him.

"Of course," she lied and Link raised a blonde brow.

"What'd I just say?"

"Oh Link," she sighed, "I don't know... I screwed up last night. Ike came over and he kissed me and like the idiot I am I just tensed up and he must've thought it was a rejection because he left and when I tried to call-"

"Calm down," Link said. "You're rambling. As for all that, talk to him after work," Link shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Link, it's not that simple."

"Why isn't it?" Link asked. Zelda opened her mouth and shut it slowly. "Exactly. Now, meeting first, work all day, then fix this Ike thing."

"Sometimes I think you're the wise one," Zelda said and Link laughed.

"Not me, you know that. I'm the courageous one, jumps into the lion's den etcetera." Zelda smiled, wondering if she could fix everything.

Zelda stared at the young man entering her office with surprise. Dressed in a suit now but that dark hair long around his eyes was unmistakable, he was Marth, Ike's friend. "Come on in," she stood up with a smile, indicating the chair for him.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said quickly, accent coming through. "I am not used to your city, my friend had his birthday yesterday, and his day ended tragically... Now I sound like I'm making excuses," he gave her a nervous smile.

"Don't worry," Zelda said with an easy smile, "if I'm supposed to decide whether to work with you or not, I would like to get to know you." He visibly relaxed and Zelda motioned for him to sit. "Besides all that, I get so bored with business twenty-four seven so go on, tell me about your friend." The young man laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I don't even know where to start... He's the kind of guy that you trust with everything. He can walk into a room filled with strangers and come out with a dozen new friends," Marth shook his head. "I offered him a job with my company because he has the charisma of a leader. He turned me down though saying he'd get bored and the excess of money made him cringe."

"Sounds like a good friend," Zelda said and Marth shook his head.

"He's the best," he corrected. "Take for instance the fact that he can walk into any room and walk out with, conservatively, the two most beautiful women in his arms and the guy chooses not to. We went to dinner last night, the waitress thought we were on a date," Zelda laughed lightly at the mental image, "and she still gave him her number 'just in case'. You know what he did? Took the little piece of paper and tossed it in the trash outside so she wouldn't see... He's a great guy and he's head over heels in love with this woman that he is now convinced doesn't see him that way," Marth shook his head and looked at Zelda. "Guy like that is hard to find, if I knew who she was I'd slap her upside the head." Zelda nodded, heart thundering in her chest. Head over heels in love with her? "Sorry," he said quickly, "I've been trying to talk to him all night about it and he said he was going to try to fix it today."

"Fix it how?" Zelda asked, trying to not be worried.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but I hope he doesn't do something stupid. He's bad about that when it comes to relationships." Zelda nodded, eyes moving to Link in the doorway.

"Sorry," he said with a little grin as he moved forward, hands behind his back, "this came for you." He pulled a trio roses from behind his back and Zelda raised an eyebrow. Link set it before her and she eyed the roses, noting the two off-white ones around her favorite pink and white oddity. She picked up the card and read the words carefully.

"Two options are before us. Acknowledge what happened last night, or ignore it. I don't want to lose you either way... I'm sorta? sorry." Zelda smiled at the note, relief flooding through her.

"Who's that from?" Marth asked and Zelda smiled at him.

"A man trying to correct what he thought I thought was a mistake," she said and Marth's eyes widened slightly.

"Those are from Ike aren't they?" he asked and Zelda gave him a guilty smile. "Which makes you... oh dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda moved quickly to the Holy Greil after work, ready to talk to Ike, to try to make up for the night before, whatever she could do she was willing to try. She stepped in and saw Ike behind the counter, Samus talking to him. Zelda tensed, jealously flaring up as Samus turned and sauntered over to the man sitting on a nearby stool. Ike rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Zelda carefully moved up to the counter and he turned as he put his phone to his ear. He raised an eyebrow, no smile on his face at the sight of her and Zelda suddenly felt self-conscious. "Hey you," he said to the person on the phone, "call your mother so she'll stop bitching at me. I don't care she's freaking out. Call her," he growled as he hung up and tossed the phone behind him on the shelf holding various bottles. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to face Zelda.

"Hi," he said finally to her.

"Hi," she responded carefully.

"Surprised you're here," he sighed the words heavily, eyes wary. "Sit down," he patted the bar top and she obliged. He went about making the drink he made her the other day, Zelda watching him silently. He set it in front of her and she bit her lip. "What?"

"You always give me a shot of whiskey first-"

"You hate the whiskey," he said and her eyes widened. "I could tell but decided to wait and see if you'd tell me first. You never did. I got bored with the game. So," he gestured at the drink before running a hand through his hair again.

"What's wrong Ike?" she asked carefully and he laughed.

"That's not how this works," he gave her a little smile and she blushed slightly.

"Then let's change the scenery," she said and he searched her eyes as he leaned on the bar.

"I enjoyed my scenery and the view last night," Zelda's blush deepened, "but it seemed like you didn't-"

"I'm not good with these things," Zelda admitted and Ike pushed her glass forward. She picked it up and took a slow sip. "What is this?"

"Zelda's Lullaby," he said with a wink and she smiled.

"You named a drink after me?" he shrugged but Zelda noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. "That's sweet of you Ike."

"Eh it's nothing. Now," he cleared his throat and gave her a fake stern look, "what's this you're not good at Princess?"

"Getting kissed unexpectedly, really relationships in general," she admitted and he shook his head. "What? I'm obviously not."

"I imagine you're very intimidating to date," Ike said and she gave him a look. "Think about it. You have all the money in the world; you want for nothing to the casual observer. However," he held up a finger to silence her protest, "you do in fact have wants, wants that no amount of wealth will ever fill. That's where the casual observer gets it wrong. Now as for why you're intimidating, that's simple. You have an excess of things and experiences thanks to your wealth and upbringing so the challenge is to think outside the box." Zelda smiled at him, wondering how he was so accurate.

"So what would someone do on a date with over-privileged me?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I have a few ideas," he said smoothly and she just smiled. "Can I be honest?"

"Yes, of course."

"What I said about the whiskey, I meant about more than just that. I saw your face the first day you were here and I gave you a shot, you hated it but I wanted to see if you'd say something first. So I kept giving you the whiskey thinking eventually you'd say something and you never did."

"I didn't know what to say," Zelda admitted and he laughed.

"'Ike this tastes terrible stop' or 'I really don't care for this' or-"

"Okay shut up I get it," she sighed.

"Well," he stuck out his lip in a pout, "how rude." Samus called his name and he went down the counter to her, Zelda taking a long deep sip of her drink, trying to pretend like her leaning on him for a brief second didn't bother her. He answered Samus' question, drawing a laugh from the blonde, before walking back to Zelda. He stared at Zelda, who tried to hide her blush with a hand.

"What?" she finally asked and he smiled wickedly.

"You're jealous," it was a statement, not a question and Zelda could only bite her lip in response.

"I am," she admitted finally and he rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous," he tossed over his shoulder as he picked his phone up off the back counter. "Hel- woah now take a breather... Really? Hmm... No don't do the dozen roses crap, because it's Meryll duh Snake. Take her to gunshop and buy her a new one. Yes I'm sure. Yeah," he hung up and Zelda smiled.

"Relationship counselor too?"

"A man of many talents," Ike bowed at the waist and she smiled. "Now why are you jealous?"

"Because I'm not exactly as..." Zelda tried to think of a way to say that she wasn't as pretty without sounding self-loathing. Ike raised an eyebrow and leaned on his hands, bringing his face close to hers.

"Can I be honest? I'm just as guilty as the next guy with noticing beauty. Everyone does it, but I have the uncanny ability to see beyond just the outer beauty... Even if I didn't," he said the words softly, as if they conspired against the people around them, "you're far more beautiful." That made Zelda blush and her heart flutter like a nervous bird. "There is nothing to be jealous of there, trust me."

"What about with Peach?" she asked and he stuck out his tongue.

"My true love is off-limits to your teasing," he said and Zelda laughed. After her laughing subsided she couldn't help but smile at him, wondering what was next. "So," he wiped at a drop of water with a rag, "how was your day?"

"Not too bad. I got a beautiful rose arrangement, got to meet this interesting young business man named Marth," Ike's eyes widened and she beamed. "He was quite talkative until he realized who I was."

"What'd he say?" Ike asked and Zelda shrugged. "Not fair."

"It's completely fair!" she said triumphantly, knowing that Marth had said nothing incriminating but loving that for once she had the upper hand on him.

"Tell me Zelda," he said with a slightly worried tone before his face split into a chesire cat grin. "Tell me or I'll call Shulk right now and say you're crying into your drink over him."

"You don't have his number," she tried to say the words confidently, but as he turned and grabbed his phone, her confidence faltered. He flicked through the contacts and to Zelda's shock, there was a picture of Shulk next to his number. "Goddesses how do you do that?"

"Do what? Take awesome photos of everyone? I know I'm that good," he grinned and pulled up his camera. "I still need one of you."

"Should've got it last night," Zelda taunted and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I had something else on my mind," he said and that truly made her blush. "Smile," he held up his phone and she ducked.

"No! I look terrible!" He gave her a look and leapt over the counter, making Zelda squeak in shock. He crouched beside her, activated the front camera, and snapped a photo of both of them. He held out the screen and Zelda smiled, actually liking how she looked in that one next to him. He was still close to her, an unspoken dare hanging between them as those blue eyes searched hers. She took the dare, leaning towards him and kissing his lips gently. It wasn't anything more than an innocent and chaste kiss, but it was enough to make Ike grin like a kid at Christmas.

"So," she said softly, aware of Samus' eyes on them, "do you think you can show me one of those date ideas?"

"Tomorrow night if my princess is free," he said back, leaning his forehead to hers. Slowly she nodded, excitement building already.

"Zelda!" Link's voice at the door made her whirl around. "The files for the Gerudo Valley Preservation Society aren't signed or even done yet you-"

"I forgot," Zelda sighed and Ike pressed his lips to hers quickly.

"Go on," he nodded towards the door, "call me later."

"Okay," Zelda nodded and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe you can come over later and I can have a redo of last night?" she asked tentatively and he grinned like a wolf.

"I think I can arrange that."


	9. Chapter 9

The next thing Zelda knew she was waking up in her comfortable bed, covers pulled up to her chin. She sat up quickly, panic rising as she couldn't recall how she ended up at home. A booming laugh made her jump. "Ganondorf?" His evil sounding laugh made her cringe as she stood up, thankful she was still in her clothes. She smoothed her hair and stepped from her bedroom, walking carefully to her living room. There on her couch was Ganondorf, her CFO and the head of the down with Zelda club at her office. Seated next to him and telling the humorous story was Ike, dressed in his blue button down he wore on his birthday. Zelda stood in the doorway, dumbfounded by the sight of Ganondorf, tie loosened with a bottled beer in his hand, and giant smile on his face.

"...I mean this guy was bigger than a sumo wrestler and he's charging right at me," Ike said and Ganondorf shook his head. "So I did the only logical thing I could do and got the hell out of his way... Which led to him going right overboard into the ocean." Ganondorf roared in laughter and Ike glanced in her direction.

"There's sleeping beauty," he said with a grin and Ganondorf looked up at her with a little chuckle.

"Uh," Zelda couldn't think of what to say, she had no idea what time it was or anything.

"Zelda I don't know where you've kept this man hidden away-"

"I have a pallet on the floor," Ike said and Ganondorf laughed again.

"Let him out more!" Ganondorf clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Now," he turned his attention to Zelda, "I looked over the Gerudo Valley papers, everything is in order," he tapped a stack of papers on the coffee table and Zelda nodded slowly. "Now I must be going, dinner won't eat itself," he stood up and Ike followed suit, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Remember," Ike said as he walked him to the door, "tell her I sent you and she'll get you hooked up."

"Thanks again," Ganondorf waved as he went out the door and Ike turned to her.

"What the hell was that?" Zelda asked and Ike's brow furrowed. "I've never seen him smile genuinely before! He laughs a creepy evil chuckle at bad client jokes, but never that genuine booming madman laugh! How'd you do that?"

"A man of many talents," Ike said, brow relaxing with a grin. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah... How'd I end up here?" she asked as he stepped up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Zelda melted into him, burying her face in his chest.

"I went to check on you when four in the morning came around and you hadn't called," he said said and she looked up at him. "You were passed out at your desk, papers half finished. So I finished them, brought you back here, tucked you in, and I have been helping Link while we let you rest."

"How are you so perfect?" she asked and he laughed, kissing her nose gently.

"I'm far from perfect, but I would like to try to be for you," he said and she shook her head.

"You are perfect," she corrected and he stepped from her arms.

"I might be," he said as he picked up a rose from her dining table, which her starving stomach just realized was set with delicious smelling chinese food. "No, I didn't cook it, but I know the best place in town. So," he pulled out a chair for her and she laughed as she took her rose and seat. She picked up an empty glass and he took it, pouring her some wine. He sat down and poured himself a glass, holding it up. "To a start on something that should've been a month ago," he said with a grin and Zelda smiled as she clinked her glass to his.

"Ike..." she bit her lower lip and he gave her a grin.

"Yes my princess?"

"I love you," she said it, the words having sat heavily on her tongue for so long she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"I love you too."

**########**

**Thanks for reading! And a big shout out to concisponci for the awesome reviews! Sorry it's the finale already, but I'll do more Zike pairings I promise! **


End file.
